


Преступление

by MalkavianKsenia



Series: 100 days - 100 drabbles for different fandoms [13]
Category: Atomic Blonde (2017), Ghost in the Shell (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:22:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23013196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalkavianKsenia/pseuds/MalkavianKsenia
Summary: Лоррейн неожиданно оказывается в будущем.
Relationships: lorraine Broughton/Mira Killian
Series: 100 days - 100 drabbles for different fandoms [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647433
Kudos: 2





	Преступление

**Author's Note:**

> 100 дней - 100 драбблов по разным фандомам.  
> https://78.media.tumblr.com/0a77d1a4efab8ae59e42d0048f73cd2f/tumblr_nyquup6egz1tb9s1do5_1280.png  
> День 13. Преступление

Лоррейн движется оживлённым переулками Берлина, расталкивает плечами зевак, шмыгает мимо пекарни и через секунду, кажется, теряет сознание. Перед глазами всё плывёт, как после хорошей драки, в ушах звенит, а мозг пытается синхронизироваться с изменившейся реальностью.  
Везде мигает и переливается, это точно не тысяча девятьсот восемьдесят девятый год. Люди странно на неё оборачиваются и рассматривают, хотя одеждой она почти не выделяется. А вот народ не в пример странный, с разными запчастями в головах вместо глаз, с механическими конечностями, с чипами за ушами. От всего дико, и Лоррейн бежит в противоположную, как ей кажется, сторону. Яркий свет от витрин и невиданных голограмм сливается в пятно, она дышит загнанно и нервно, чёрный плащ лупит полами по ногам.  
Через пять минут она близка к панике, мир не заканчивается, она ничего не понимает, с разгону налетает на маленькую черноволосую девушку, кормящую собак в более спокойном переулке. На ней простая куртка и армейские штаны с ботинками, она без вживлений и модификаций, но странно косится на Лоррейн.  
— Что-то случилось? — интересуется девушка, шатнувшись от удара тело о тело, даже не поморщилась, а у Лоррейн впечатление, что она столкнулась с металлическим кузовом авто, не меньше. Девчонка со стальными мышцами, не иначе.  
— Что это за место? — выдыхает Лоррейн и не может прочитать ни единой эмоции на гладком, красивом лице напротив.  
Девушка с интересом смотрит на неё и толком ничего не проясняет. Она называет странные названия, рассказывает о незнакомой улице, и Лоррейн хочется закрыть уши и глаза, чтобы не слышать и не видеть. Вернуться в привычную атмосферу, хотя она никогда не страдала от боязни перемен.  
Дальше ещё хуже. Брюнетку из переулка осеняет, что с Лоррейн что-то не так, она спрашивает и спрашивает. А Бротон — агент под прикрытием и сказать толком ничего не может. Вдруг шпионские штучки, а вдруг это психотропы. Она рыба, выброшенная на берег, хватает ртом воздух, она не хочет совершать преступление против родины, и кажется, девушка решает всё за неё.  
— Как тебя зовут? — спрашивает девчонка, ведет Лоррейн переулками и через оживленные улицы, дальше от места внедрения.  
— Лоррейн, — это она может рассказать, вряд ли имя многое говорит.  
— Меня Мира, но все зовут меня Майор. Пойдем, выпьешь чаю.  
С этого чая всё и начинается. Лоррейн прикидывает все шансы, пытается разобраться в сложившейся ситуации и непривычной обстановке. Ей неуютно, она здесь явно чужая. Следующие дни она пытается выбраться из чужеродного мира, фантомного, неживого, абсолютно не её. Майор помогает, но толку от этого мало. Лоррейн приходится рассказать почти всё, но ничего не получить взамен. Естественно, об операции в Берлине она молчит, подробности ни к чему, имя преступника висит над ней предупреждающей меткой. Но Майор любезно соглашается приютить у себя обескураженную Лоррейн.  
Мира не ест и толком не спит, она имитирует видимость сна, и Лоррейн понимает: Мира не живая. Но осознание это приходит к ней только на третий день совместного проживания.  
— Ты красивая, — разглядывает её тело Мира, не отводит стыдливо взгляд, как делают обычно нормальные люди, а Лоррейн и не прячется, выходит после душа в одних трусах. Её тело — карта из шрамов, но никто не посмеет её в этом упрекнуть.  
— Ты тоже, — отвечает Бротон, сканирует глаза в глаза. — Ты же не живая?  
— Живая, — врет Мира и улыбается, совсем не так, как раньше. Сейчас смахивает на человека, раньше — нет.  
— Врёшь.  
— Вру.  
Лоррейн понимает, что вязнет в новом мире намертво. «Девятый отдел» не прочь взять её к себе на работу с её приличным опытом. Бротон ничего не рассказывает, она показывает на деле технику стрельбы, рукопашного боя и делится сведениями ведения разведки. Дайсукэ Арамаки воодушевлен новым агентом, ставит в один ряд с Майором, Бато и Тогусой. Лоррейн теперь оперативник. Уже месяц в новой команде.  
Они делят тесную квартиру на двоих с Мирой, но Лоррейн не спорит, ей здесь безопасно, она чувствует, как ещё не до конца прижилась. Надежды вернуться тают с каждым днём. Адреналин бурлит в крови каждый раз, когда они выходят на борьбу с преступниками, но больше Бротон захватывает вид Майора. Её движения чёткие, быстрые и смертоносные, проявляющаяся на теле белая матовая броня элегантна и крепка, а Лоррейн всё больше хочется дотронуться до Миры в боевом состоянии.  
— Ты можешь… — Лоррейн не знает, как спросить. Да и стоит ли лезть к Мире с подобными вопросами? Странно спрашивать об ощущениях человека в теле киборга. Но Майор почему-то понимает, качает головой и легко улыбается улыбкой, которую дарит только Лоррейн. Они лежат на кровати, но, по сути, на полу на матраце, и Лоррейн дико от этого.  
— Зато ты можешь, — говорит-утверждает чётко Мира и наваливается сверху. Лоррейн и не против, но ей тяжело удерживать вес Миры. Майор — машина для убийств с девчачьим мозгом внутри, совсем не легкое пёрышко.  
— Если не задохнусь, — с трудом выдыхает Лоррейн, и Мира скатывается с неё, виновато хмурится, но Бротон на это не обращает внимания, целует пухлые губы и дрожит внутренне от противоречивых ощущений.  
Мира отвечает, её тело — совершенство в этой части, не отличить от живого. Кожа теплая и мягкая, шелковистая на ощупь. Лоррейн трогает, не смущаясь, касается щек и зарывается пальцами в натуралистичные темные волосы. Короткие пряди выскальзывают из захвата, но Бротон не сдается, возвращается ладонями к голове и ерошит их вновь.  
— Я так давно хотела это сделать, — голос Миры не сбивается и не дрожит, её дыхание спокойное и размеренное. Лоррейн видится, что только она здесь теряет голову от желания. — Смелая?  
— Смелая, — выталкивает Лоррейн, всё же опасаясь.  
— Перевернись, — Мира целует её нос, мажет губами по щекам и подталкивает, разворачивает к себе спиной и ставит на четвереньки.  
Из одежды Лоррейн выкручивается сама, выгибается как кошка, забрасывает трусики и майку в изножье матраца и ждёт дальнейших действий от Миры. Свет тусклый, но он даёт рассмотреть всё, что происходит в комнате. Почему именно эта поза, Лоррейн тоже не догадывается, но Мира уже позади, трогает намёком ягодицы, и приходится сдерживать воодушевленный вздох.  
Лоррейн ждет активных действий, она готова и физически, и морально. Низ живота тянет горячо, между ног мокро, и она ахает, не сдержавшись от того, как сильно Мира разводит ягодицы и тычется языком в неожиданное место. Мира лижет поверхностно, мягко кружит вокруг ануса, и Лоррейн недоумевает вместе со смешанным удовольствием. Ей хочется подтолкнуть Миру ниже, она хочет сказать, но фразы так и не звучат из её рта.  
Майор знает своё дело, Лоррейн понимает это, как только та перемещается, ложится под расставленные ноги Лоррейн и садит её себе на лицо. Бротон странно до чёртиков, ей неожиданно приятно от всех действий Миры, она комкает пальцами простыню и боится пошевелиться. Пальцы ныряют внутрь мягко и гладко, кружат двумя сразу. Язык бьет правильно по клитору, и Лоррейн успокаивается до тех пор, пока один палец не проталкивается в её облизанный анус. Всего на одну фалангу. Она сжимается разом, зажимая в себе покачивающиеся туда-сюда пальцы, двигает бёдрами навстречу языку и кончает быстрее, чем когда-либо. Неожиданная поверхностная стимуляция обескураживает, Мира не выпускает из захвата и повторяет свои маневры. Лоррейн содрогается от чувствительности тела, ей не хватает взаимодействия, но она может только гладить волосы Миры, разметавшиеся по простыне между её бедер.  
Лоррейн страшно, что она не вырвется из хватки, но мозг туманится, и второй оргазм не заставляет себя долго ждать.  
Бротон долго приходит в себя, а Мира ненасытна, как и полагается машине.


End file.
